Darkest Forebonding
by Eversnow
Summary: When destroying the ring alone was not enough, what could the fellowship do to save Middle earth? A continuation to LOTR.
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Foreboding

Author's note:

Hi all, I'm a new author which had entered the big family of Fan fictions! New and practically no confidence with my stories, I hope you all could tolerate and pardon my mistakes, regardless of small and big. As this is the first try, I wish the reviews received would be truthful, but not too harsh. (-Laughs- Sorry, I have a frail spirit)

A continuation after the Lord of the ring, I present to you Darkest Foreboding- that I have personally written without much assistance from anyone all together. And yes, in case you are wondering… the characters remains the same as ever, just that I have added in a few to spice up my story.

Note: I love the story and the characters, and found it to be a pity for it to end so soon. So yea, here I am, trying my luck on producing a not-so-bad work. LOTR fans, forgive me for my brave attempt. –Smiles- my style of writing greatly differs from Tolkien, and the character's personality might not be what you thinking. I don't own them, and I can't keep them exactly the same. Hope you all don't mind it much.

Oh, and my English is bad. Sorry.

Prologue:

With the unity between the Elves, Dwarves, Humans, and Hobbits, Middle-earth was finally saved from the evil hands of the creatures in Mordor.

Yet, are thou sure that the story ends here?

Soon, you will find out.

Destroying the ring was not the only resolution to all the mishaps and troubles.

------------------------------------------------

As known to all, Gimli and Legolas have both went onto a tour around the world after attending to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding.

Frodo and Gandalf have sailed off to Valinor. (right? I can't remember..)

Aragorn is now governing Gondor, as well as living in peace and happiness with his forever love, Arwen.

Sam is at the shire with his wife and children.

Merry and Pippin? At the Shire living in peace as well!

Yet when Legolas and Gimli met the girl of mysteries, not all things seem to be so perfect after all.

Innocence and beautiful, she was tortured mentally and physically by her foster mother.

In order to help her, the two brought her to Gondor…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's last note to all readers:

I hope the introduction that is not that bad.

Too hope the story does sound a bit interesting as well.

I hope people who stumble across my little story would post a review to give me the confidence and courage to write on. (Any comment is welcome, I accept them most willingly, regardless of good or bad. If most think I ought to stop this, I'll stop it as well .)

Thanks! I greatly appreciate your views!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Meeting

------------------------------------------

Cold, hungry, and severely abused both physically and mentally, the maiden moved down the black streets without destination in mind. Wandering aimlessly across the roads and houses, she found her feet carrying her to the forest outside the tiny town.

Quickly, she threw manes of her black hair to the back of her head as it was blocking her vision. The peaceful woods of greenery and grace attracted her, and ignoring the possible danger it holds, she run into the embrace of Mother Nature, enjoying her newfound freedom.

Only till she saw a lake did she stop in her tracks. The white reflection of the moon had found itself a place in the middle, and the flowers surrounding it gave off a sweet fragrance that the girl never smelled of.

In her mind, she was thinking.

How beautiful it was to be free…

Strolling up to the side, she sat down, checking her image using the mirror made of liquid.

This is I? She questioned in her heart. The picture before her shocked her. She could not believe that this ugly, dirty girl was actually herself!

Slowly, her hand reached to her head. Pulling strands of hair to the front, she felt the rough feeling her black hair had gave her.

Heaving a sigh, she could distinctly hear her stomach growling below her. Turning her attention away from her ragged clothes and dirty appearance, she placed both hands on her abdomen.

She needs food.

A sudden, harsh wind blew onto her face, causing her to shiver. The night's unkindness was adding to her distress. Not only food, she needs to find shelter as well to rest and shield herself from unfriendly eyes of the unknown.

However, her powerful sense of smell picked up a scent the wind had carried as it went pass- it was the aroma of fresh bread. The idea of having decent food for supper supported her wore body, pushing and directing her to the source. Each step she took brought her closer to her target.

Drawing near, what she saw was not what she was expecting. An elf and a dwarf were sitting not far away, with a warm fire well lit before them. In there hands were food she had so desired; yet her instinct do not permits her to approach those two strangers.

Her trust and beliefs that others were good by nature has long vanished, replaced by a heart that was seal away from others.

Finding a good spot, she concealed herself within the tree hole, waiting for the right moment to strike.

------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, elf?" Gimli inquired as Legolas's went to a sudden stop during their conversation.

"I sense the eyes of others." Replied him in a low whisper hardly audible to the dwarf's ears.

"Is it the remaining creatures of Mordor?" Gimli asked, placing a hand on the axe by his side.

"I doubt so, my friend, as I have long heard that they were extinct in this lands."

Legolas's eyes darted back to Gimli, telling him to pretend as if nothing has happened.

"Let's rest for now, Gimli."

He looked around for a minute before finishing his sentence.

"And wait for it to walk right in."

------------------------------------------

Peeking from the hiding place, she saw the two laying out their beds for the night. She watched the process, patiently waiting for them to drift off to dreamland. As she waited, her eyes searched frantically for the food they have.

Positioning itself not far away from the fire was a small green bundle, and she immediately recognized it as she recalled the elf placing some of the untouched bread back. Despite knowing that her presence might have been discovered, she decided to take the risk for the sake of her growling stomach.

Swiftly, an hour passed. Thinking that they would have been asleep by now, she decided to make her move. As quietly as she could, she sneaked up to the bundle which the elf had personally placed their himself. Carefully, she untied the knot and opened it up. It did not take her long to notice that she was surrounded.

Legolas stared down at the girl, wondering what she is, as he had never once sees such a filthy creature. Elves, being clean and beautiful by nature, dislike dirtiness greatly. As for Gimli, he was studying the girl with disgust.

Grabbing a piece of bread, the girl broke into a desperate run, only to find that the elf had already caught up, and was standing in front of her way.

Turning course, she tripped, and sprained her ankle.

With all hopes of escaping evaporating, she knew her end had drawn close.

"What to do with her?" Gimli asked, now standing next to the girl who was rubbing her ankle.

Legolas shrugged his broad shoulders. He squats down to the height of the girl and looked into her green eyes with his blue ones. Pities and sorrow starts to accumulate in his chest as he examined the poor being's distorted form. He could see fear, anxiety, and worries in those eyes that had long lost its radiance as well.

"You have suffered, my poor lady."

His hand reached out to her face, but she rejected his touch of kindness. Drawing herself away from the elf, she only find herself banging onto the short dwarf. Unable to stand, she allowed herself to be in between them, minding that she do not come into close contact with any of the two.

"I think we should help her." Legolas answered solemnly.

The line seems to have a great effect on the girl. For the first time, she looked up at the elf, and stared at him without looking away.

"In which way?"

Legolas scanned the girl from head to toe, then said, "We have to bring herself to a place for cleaning first, then we try to do something with her injured ankle. Should we?"

Seeing that Gimli did not protest, Legolas took his silence as his consent.

Legolas stood up to full height, with the girl's eyes following his every move. Smiling, Legolas stretched out his hand to offer her his help.

She withdraws quickly upon seeing that gesture, hesitating about what to do.

"Don't worry." Legolas reassured her.

However, she still did not accept his hand. Taking a tree stick from the floor, she starts to write on the damp soil the reason.

'My Hands are unclean. I do not wish to dirty yours.'

Both Gimli and Legolas smiled, it was not usual for someone to think that way during this sort of situation. Normally, they just take the helping hand without further hesitation.

"Dirt could always be washed, yet wounds not mend could never heal." Legolas's lips curved up into a warm smile, and he stretched out his hand once more.

"Come, let me help you." Said the elf, urging her to trust him.

At last, she took his hand with hers.

"That's the right thing." Gimli commented with a hoarse voice before following Legolas and the girl to the lake.

------------------------------------------

"Signal us if you need us. And here, you may have my clothes for now. They might be a bit too big for you, but I guess you could wear it till we found something fit enough."

The girl, upon hearing this, bowed. Legolas and Gimli gave a quick check of the areas before walking away; leaving the girl by the side of several huge boulders that had enclosed a small area filled with water.

Feeling safe and secure, and was sure that Legolas and Gimli was nowhere near, she took off her tattered clothes and slide into the chilly water naked as she was not able to stand. It was cold at first, but after minutes or so she was in, she found herself getting use to the low temperature, and merrily began to cleanse herself.

"She does not seem to be able to talk, Legolas."

Gimli was currently holding a discussion with Legolas as they both sat under a tree waiting for the girl to finish her bath.

The mention of that made Legolas's eyes fell dull with sadness.

"I noticed that."

"What we going to do with her?" asked Gimli.

"I think we need to pay Aragorn a visit." Said Legolas as the face of Aragorn enters his mind. "He could take care of her."

"And heal her." Gimli carried on, agreeing to the elf's sentiments.

Using her hands, she pulled herself out of the shallow waters with some of the strength she had left. With the last bit of her power, she wore the clothes Legolas lend her, adjusting the length of the long pants and sleeves. With her leg still in pain, she forces herself to stand, and with the support of the boulder, she skipped out of her place into the view of the elf and the dwarf.

"Is the clothes alright?" Legolas inquired, moving over to help.

She nods her head in reply.

With a swift movement, she was lifted off the ground by Legolas and carried back to their campsite in his arms. She was extremely light, and had a perfect slender figure. After a good wash, she was actually a lady of beauty and great grace, and his fair skin resembles those of the elves', glowing without the need of any light. Gimli marveled at the fact that an ugly duckling had changed into a beautiful swan.

"You are beautiful, my lady." Gimli commented.

The girl smiled warmly at him, and using the same stick she used earlier, she wrote on the soft ground after Legolas put her down.

'Thank you for your compliment, Master Dwarf.'

Legolas as well, shared the same view as Gimli. She was indeed a pretty maiden after she got rid of all the old clothes and all. Her hair was no longer messy and tangled, but long and silk like. Her face was no longer black with mud stain, but clean and flawless. Even her green eyes seem to brighten up after she had sort herself properly.

"Can you talk? milady?"

She nods her head, and then wrote something on the floor.

'I do. Yet I seem to have lost my voice. It has been a long time since I spoke a single word.'

Legolas's heart aches with pain for her. A lady like her does not deserve such ill treatment.

"Then what is your name?" Asked Gimli, finding the atmosphere a little too quiet.

She smiled again, and wrote:

'I have neither a name, nor a past. But those I escape from called me Starini.'

"Nice name."

'Thank you.' She wrote swiftly on the forest floor.

Legolas woke up from his thoughts and said quickly, "We are going to help you."

Tears swirls in those eyes as she heard those words. Legolas kneeled down and examined her sprained ankle.

"This would be a bit painful, but it must be done."

With tears now streaming down her face, she nodded. Never had someone gave her such good feeling, not even once from her foster mother.

He set into action, and started to mend her ankle by twisting and turning. She bite her lips, yet did not shout a single word to express her pain.

"Done." Legolas announced a while later. Gimli let out a sigh of relief.

Starini smiled at him, yes, it was painful, but she knew he meant well.

"Let's rest now." Legolas said quickly, picking her up and settling her onto his 'bed'. "Here, eat the food before you take your sleep."

Starini willing accepted the food, and ate it with haste. It has been 3 days since she ate anything.

Gimli, with a light heart, swiftly fell into dreamland. Soon enough, his loud snores could be heard. As for Starini, she found the snores to be a great distraction, but managed to fall asleep, as she was exhausted.

Legolas watched her, admiring her every move.

The night proves to be a long one, and Legolas had to decide what to do as they set off to Gondor the next day.

------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Hope it is not so bad. Reviews please! And thanks a million for spending your time here.


End file.
